lO QuE Tu tIeNeS
by saiki19
Summary: despues de una clsae de Sanpe se cierra la puerta y los unicos que quedan dentro son Harry y Draco que pasara DRACOXHARRY si no te gustan las parejas no lo leas


LO QUE TU TIENES

Después de una espantosa clase de Snape de tres horas con Slytherin es preferible esperar a que la manada salga para que después tranquilamente pueda salir sin que me empujen, pisen, me den un codazo entre otras cosas, y que el maestro me recuerde mi castigo pero me sorprende el ver como Snape sale del salón, después de ver que la última persona sale me levanto tranquilamente hasta que escuchar el crujir de algo que seguramente esta en el suelo, al volver mi vista a mi zapato lo levanto un poco para ver que es, noto que es un bolígrafo, que al parecer es de plata, así que lo volteo para ver de quien es (por que supongo que tiene que esta grabado el nombre de el o la dueña)y que demonios hace esto aquí (pues no escribimos con esto), al girarlo leo el nombre de quien en realidad ya no quiero saber casi nada: "Draco Malfoy", genial me tenia que encontrar con algo del hurón pienso y decido dejar el bolígrafo donde lo encontré, pero justo en ese preciso momento llega el dueño de dicho bolígrafo

-Potter, ¡¿que rayos haces con mis cosas?!- dice casi acusándome de robarle su cochinada

-Yo, lo encontré- eso es sencillamente lo que digo, pues es la verdad

-Aja, dámelo- como que no me creyó, pero no me importa, así que se lo doy y antes de salir del salón de nuevo escucho su voz

-Tienes otra cosa mía- dice fríamente sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de voltearme a ver, lo único que hace es con su varita cerrar la puerta y cuando la trato de abrir no puedo

-Déjame salir- digo acercándome de nuevo a el

-No, hasta que me des lo que yo quiero

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto temiendo un poco lo vaya a decir pero no dejo que lo note así que me acerco a el

-quiero que me devuelvas lo que es mío, o que hagamos un intercambio

-¿devolverte lo que es tuyo? ¿Intercambio?- esto ya se puso muy raro así que sin mas me separo un poco de el- ya dime que es aunque estoy demasiado seguro de que yo no tengo nada tuyo

-bien, pues yo no lo tengo y yo estoy seguro de que el único que lo puede tener eres tu- comienza a caminar acorralándome en una esquina del salón- ¿quieres saber que tienes que es mío?

- Si quiero saber que rayos tengo que según es tuyo- contesto haciendo que mis ojos vean fijamente sus ojos grises

-Bien pues- se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme- tienes mi corazón, así que o me das el tuyo o me devuelves el mío - antes de que pueda reaccionar, me besa y yo le respondo

-Pero…- si patético, me dejo besar de nuevo por el, que rayos pasa, ¿Qué yo tengo que?, ¿su corazón? ¿El mío? ¿Intercambio?

Tenemos clases con Snape, lo bueno es que ya se termino, me gusta ser el primero en salir de ese "salón", pues así no tengo que espera a que todo el mundo salga así como lo hace Potter pero esta vez va a ser diferente, antes de salir dejo tirado un bolígrafo que me regalo mi madre, pues dijo que le parecía algo fuera de lo común, en fin lo deje donde sabia que podría verlo, espere a que todos salieran e hice que un alumno llamara a Snape para que el también saliera de salón espero paciente hasta que escucho un crujir así que me acerco a la puerta viendo como Potter esta apunto de dejar mi bolígrafo, así que lo interrumpo

-Potter, ¡¿que rayos haces con mis cosas?!- le digo de tal forma que quiero que crea, que lo acuso de robarme mis cosas

-Yo, lo encontré- me dice, pero me acerco un poco a el

-Aja, dámelo- sabe que no le creí así que me lo da sin decirme nada

-Tienes otra cosa mía- antes de que se vaya y sin voltearlo a ver apunto mi varita hacia la puerta recitando un hechizo que encontré en un libro, hace que la puerta se cierre y que nadie más la pueda abrir más que la persona que la hechizo

-Déjame salir- veo como trata de abrir la puerta, fallando miserablemente

-No, hasta que me des lo que yo quiero- me mira sorprendido y pensando ¿Qué podría tener que sea mío?

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunta

-quiero que me devuelvas lo que es mío, o que hagamos un intercambio- es un trato justo ¿o no?

-¿devolverte lo que es tuyo? ¿Intercambio?- al no entenderme me mira extrañado y se hace hacia atrás separándose un poco mas de mi - ya dime que es aunque estoy demasiado seguro de que yo no tengo nada tuyo

-bien, pues yo no lo tengo y estoy seguro de que el único que lo puede tener eres tu- comienzo a caminar hasta el punto de dejarlo contra la esquina del "salón" y mi cuerpo ¿Qué harás Potter?- ¿quieres saber que tienes que es mío?

- Si quiero saber que rayos tengo que según es tuyo- me contesta como desafiándome lo puedo ver en sus verdes ojos

-Bien pues- me acerco despacio respirando su aroma para luego susurrarle al oído - tienes mi corazón así que o me das el tuyo o me devuelves el mío – antes de alga cualquier cosa lo beso despacio y me sorprendo de que me corresponda

-Pero…- trata de replicar otra cosa pero no lo voy a dejar así que nuevamente lo vuelvo a besar obteniendo los mismos resultados: soy correspondido, al menos en el beso así que espero paciente para volverme a acercar a su oído besando su cuello en el camino-¿Qué me dices?, ¿el intercambio o la devolución?- se queda pensando unos momentos para luego sonreír y acercarse a mi oído

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer el intercambio- lo miro un poco extrañado por la respuesta haciendo que su sonrisa se agrande mas- tu ya tenias mi corazón antes de que yo pudiera quitarte el tuyo

En el momento de que me pregunta-¿Qué me dices?- lo pienso un poco y me doy cuenta de que sin quererlo me enamore de el (pero no lo quería aceptar) así que lo hago sufrir un poco con mi respuesta-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer el intercambio- me mira un poco extrañado cosa que me da un poco de risa pues nunca había visto a Malfoy con ese tipo de expresión así que me acerco de nuevo a el y no puedo evitar que un leve sonrojo se apodere de mi cara- tu ya tenias mi corazón antes de que yo pudiera quitarte el tuyo- lo veo sonreír y me besa de nuevo, quien lo diría Draco Malfoy queriendo algo de Harry Potter ¿extraño? o ¿predecible?, no lo se pero se que lo que el tiene fue lo que siempre le quise dar.

FIN


End file.
